1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cervical orthopedic devices and more particularly to a semi-rigid neck brace providing posterior and lateral support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are presently available several different types of cervical collars or neck braces which are used in the treatment and therapy of cervical trauma. The major problem with fitting foam cervical collars is that there is not adequate support to the neck and skull posteriorly. Various posterior supports have been attempted, but failed to fulfill their purpose of comfortable support. This failure often produces increased muscular tension type headaches, loss of sleep, increased myalgia (muscular aches and pains) and poor posture.
The ideal cervical orthopedic device should support the neck and head as well as allow for postural changes. The presently available collars such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,285,243; 3,756,226 and 4,205,667, that do support the head and neck are too limiting and do not allow enough movement to compensate for postural changes. These previous collars are too restrictive causing them to be uncomfortable to wear or tolerate. They fulfill the need for early firm support to limit motion, to prevent further injury of acute surgical trauma or post-operatively. These collars lose some of the support with a decrease in muscle spasm which requires refitting to provide accurate support. Another disadvantage is the spacing of the support away from the skin. The device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,243 does have skin contact limited to the mid-line area of the interscapular area to the basal area of the skull.
These collars are rigid devices to give support, restrict motion and to allow rest to promote healing. Rigid supports have disadvantages in that they increase spasm, decrease blood flow because of the inactivity of muscles, cause swelling of synovial joints in the cervical spine, cause cervical muscle weakness because of restricted motion in injury, are difficult to get proper support for all patients, and do not fit to the skin.